Wally
Wally (ウォーリー,'' lit. wōlī'' ) is the current Indonesian Featherweight National Champion and the last 'son' of world renowned boxing trainer Miguel Zale. Appearance Willy has an incredibly dark skin tone and long shaggy black hair. Having been growing up and living on a remote tropical island with wild monkeys his body has been naturally built to the peak of athleticism. He is of average height and sports a comparatively nimble build. His eye color is never elaborated on in the series. Personality Having grown up on an island with little formal education, Wally is naive and simpleminded. He views training as if it were a game, but also dreams of becoming a world renowned boxer in order to protect the environment of his homeland. Regardless, Wally is said to have an amazing amount of boxing sense. After his loss against Japanese boxer Makunouchi Ippo, Wally describes his great developing love for boxing and expresses his wishes to continue on despite having been beaten. History Little is known and elaborated on in regards to Wally's past. It is known that he grew up in a tropical island surrounded by wild monkeys, and that Miguel Zale scouted him after realizing his great boxing potential. It is said that Wally fought only three matches since debuting to become the National Featherweight Champion. He is introduced as an opponent against Ippo for a non-title match. Beforehand, he and Miguel stopped in America and sparred against WBA Junior Lightweight first seed Volg Zangief. Seeing Wally's potential, Volg and Hama Dankichi predict a great future for the Indonesian boxer. His fight against Ippo started badly, as he had trouble adjusting to the powerful boxer's style. Shortly after, Wally started injure Ippo slowly and even defeated Ippo in a brawl. Despite injuring Ippo through rounds two through five, Ippo managed to land five small body blows. Wally seemed to be worrying over his left leg, confusing Zale and his assistants. Ippo then goes all out against him, and, having suddenly lost his footwork, Wally looks down in shock to see a hand holding his left leg in place. His guard proved little use against Ippo's powerful punches thereafter. Both fighters unleashed their finishing moves in the eighth round and, despite being exhausted, Ippo's strength wins over Wally's and, realizing that his fighter won't win, Miguel throws in the towel and forfeits the match. Despite his own loss, Wally bears no grudge against Ippo and reflects on how fun the match was for himself. While Miguel would've wished for Wally to return home and nurse his injuries, the young boxer insisted on continuing in New York, stating that his match with Ippo has strengthened his love for boxing. Boxing Style Having been raised in the jungles of an Indonesian island, Woli has great physical abilities as a result of climbing trees and jumping tree branches while playing with the monkeys. His physical abilities have grown to the point that they are equal, if not greater than, a primate's. Boxing-wise, he has an extremely high amount of natural talent, comparable to that of Bryan Hawk's. His innate sense and physical prowess allow him to perform high-level techniques, such as the unique dodging and swaying used by Bryan Hawk, the Smash Sendou Takeshi uses as a trademark finisher, and Mashiba Ryou's Flicker Jab. However, he had never actally learned these techniques, and only used them because it made sense to do so in the situation. His speed and agility is comparable to that of Miyata Ichirou's, but is more similiar to Itagaki Manubu's evasive nature. He has natural ability and animal instincts like Volg and Sendou. His style lets him easily use both Outboxing and Infighting styles, since he can get away quick enough and he has little difficulty seeing and deflecting attacks at super close range. Takamura mentions that his infighting is similar to Itagaki, who stays at close range but uses footwork rather than punching to fight an opponent and turn the fight in his favor. So far, his only weakness seems to be his inexperience at boxing, as seen during his fight with Ippo, where he allowed himself to get hit with too many body blows. Matches Techniques *Counter *Freedom Style *Smash *Flicker Jab *Corner Work *Sway Trivia *Although it was never stated in the manga, Woli is in fact capable of Switch-hitting like Randy Boy Jr., as is evident in several frames in which he dodges in a southpaw stance. *He is loosely based on the 3 division Champion "Sugar" Ray Robison for his athleticism and boxing sense. Category:Male characters Category:Active boxers Category:Characters from Indonesia Category:Featherweights Category:Boxers Category:Hybrid Boxers Category:Unorthodox Boxers